


Little Grayson

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy, M/M, Other, dick thought they were married so, guess i can tag them, i apparently only write hal and barry together and theyve shown up in multiple chapters now, im writing a very noncanon cute baby dick okay?, tales of a very young dick grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories of a young Dick Grayson with Bruce Wayne</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quiet Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> This first story was inspired by a tumblr user that thought up the idea that Dick was used to noisy places since he grew up in the circus and so Dick has trouble sleeping with the silence in the Manor.

“Dick what are you doing?” Bruce asks softly as he finds his ward in the living room.  The television is on a documentary about tigers or was it meerkats? Dick was curled up in his comforter he seemed to have dragged from his room over to the couch.  He had been sleeping soundly before hearing Bruce’s voice and and blinking his weary eyes awake.  His small hand rubs one of his eyes.  Bruce believed the warmth radiating from the smile that formed on his face could defeat Dr. Freeze.

 

“Bruce…” He giggles reaching out for his looming form to pick him up.  Bruce wonder’s what was so funny but still gets a small smirk as he scoops the boy wrapped in his blanket up into his arms.  Dick hugs Bruce’s neck and then pulls back to smile at him again.

 

“Dick why are you sleeping out here again?” Bruce asks.  The first few times Bruce had not bothered to wake the boy up and had simply carried him back to his bed but this was becoming a bad habit and he didn’t want to indulge the young boy.

 

Dick’s smile dropped as he looked down at his small hands that clutched onto Bruce’s night shirt.

 

Bruce waited patiently for the boy to answer.  When he finally did he whispered it into the man’s ear as if it were a big secret.

 

“The quiet is loud.” The boy looks at Bruce conspiratorially and Bruce tries to school his baffled features.

 

“Do you mean it’s too quiet?” Bruce asks soothingly.  

 

Dick nods, his eyes big and face extremely serious as if it were a very pressing problem, “Too much!  The nothing!  Nothing sounds BIIIIG!  Bruce, the quiet is too loud in there at night.”  

 

Bruce is slightly baffled by this revelation but he comfortingly rubs the boy’s back.

 

“The TV helps?” Bruce asks, “It helps the quiet not to be so… loud?”

 

Dick rubs his face into Bruce’s shirt nodding, “A little bit.”

 

He holds his head right above Bruce’s chest and yawns, “This is better.”

 

Dick falls asleep listening to Bruce’s heartbeat and feeling the motion of his breathing through his chest.  He carries the boy to his room.  He’s tired from a long night out as Batman, and decides he’ll figure out what to do about this tomorrow as he lets the child sleep on his chest.


	2. Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Damian losing his baby teeth

“Look look!” Dick smiled even wider than usual, his teeth clenched and lips pulled back as he points at his mouth.  There was a gap where a tooth should be in the bottom left corner of his smile.

 

“Good for you.” Clark commented happily playing along with how excited the small boy was, “You’re really growing up!”

 

Dick jumped at that comment excitedly, “Thank you!” as he backflipped to Diana to show her.  Everyone in the watchtower got a first hand look at Dick’s happy toothless mouth.  

 

“How much are you getting from the tooth fairy?” Hal asks eyeing Bruce as Bruce watches frowning.

 

“Green Lantern you’re silly!  The tooth fairy isn't real!”  Dick giggles covering his laugh.

 

“She isn’t?!”  Hal raises an eyebrow at the Bat but plays along with Dick, “Then what do you do with your teeth?”

 

Dick blinks and tilts his head, “I give them to Batman.”

 

Hal gives Bruce an amused look.  So he was one of _those_ parents.

 

Batman grumbles, “They’re for stem cell research.”  He states as Dick skips over to him and jumps onto his shoulders.

 

Dick nods emphatically, “They’re for important stem cell research!”

 

The smiles in the conference room are not lost to Bruce as he walks away grumbling.  He hears Hal whisper to Barry, “Sure they are… that doting father.”  Barry doesn’t even pretend to hide his laugh.

  
Bruce can’t stay mad though as he listens to Dick humming The Man on the Flying Trapeze happily swinging his legs on his shoulders.


	3. Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick learns about Marriage, this is basically exactly what you think it is (with some confused in denial HalBarry)

“Crunch Crunch!”

 

Dick was eating a bowl of fruit loops like they were chips while watching TV and coloring on the floor of the manor.

 

He was drawing the Justice League.  They were having a picnic in space on a star.  It was quite difficult to draw because stars were very pointy places to have picnics Dick had soon come to realize.

 

“No!” Shouted a little girl on the kids show he was watching.  This outburst had caught Dick’s attention and so he looked up from the work he was so diligently doing.

 

“That’s not right Tommy!  Marriage is when two people love each other very much and they wear rings to say they love each other the mostest in the whole wide world!” The angry little girl said all knowingly.  The children around her “Oooh”ed.  

 

Just at that moment Bruce called him away, “Dick!  Are you ready to go?”

 

“Yes!!” Dick shouted furiously coloring the sky in purple before jumping to his feet, “I’m ready!”

 

Marriage.  Dick thought about this the rest of the day.  Obviously the Justice League loved each other right?  But they weren’t all married to each other.  

 

“Two people who loved each other the mostest in the world…” Dick mumbled to himself looking out to Gotham from the car window.  So you had to pick one person.

 

If there was one person in the whole world he loved the most that would be Bruce.  He turned to look at Bruce who was sitting in the back of the limo with him.  The man looked back at him curiously without saying anything.  Dick tilted his head and smiled widely because of the attention.

 

He then looked at his own hand.  Nope he didn’t have a ring…

 

He grabbed Bruce’s hand and observed it very seriously.  No ring…

 

Dick grabbed Bruce’s other hand, his own hand so small in comparison, and it also didn’t have a ring.  

 

Bruce finally commented on Dick’s puzzling actions, “What’s wrong Dick?”

 

“Hmm…” Dick said looking up at him, “I’m investigating something.”  

 

Bruce didn’t get any more of an answer because they had already pulled up to Gotham Academy.

 

*Later that night*

 

“Batman!” Dick shouts as they get ready to enter the Conference room in the Watchtower.  He had finally worked up the nerve to show the Batman. “Wait!”

 

Bruce pauses, Dick had been acting strangely all day, “What is it, Robin?”

 

“I- Will you wear this?!” He asks thrusting his hands up into Bruce’s face.  It was a ring pop ring… without the candy on it anymore.

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow as Dick shows him his own hand with his own ring pop candyless ring, “I have a green one to match my gloves and I got you a black one since you wear black and all and now we can match!”

 

Bruce was going to argue not to but Dick looked very very determined about these rings.  He decided just to give in.  He was about to take the ring when Dick pulled back yelling, “No!  I do it!”

 

He took Batman’s hand and tried the middle and the ring finger.  It didn’t fit and he looked so disheartened.  Then thankfully it fit Bruce’s pinky finger.  Dick looked up excitedly to see Bruce’s reaction and Bruce couldn’t help but smile a little back, “Thank you Dick.”

 

The whole thing wasn’t over yet though, “Now put mine on me!”  He handed Bruce the ring.  Bruce indulged him.  The ring fitting a bit large still over Dick’s gloved pointer finger.

 

“Wow wow!” Dick couldn’t help but jump around and look at his finger as if it were the most amazing thing in the world.  

 

‘What a strange child.’ Bruce thought shaking his head.

 

“Can we go in now?” Batman asks the boy after he had calmed down a bit.  Dick nods.  Dick strolls in quickly going off by himself greeting every member of the league and showing off his ring.

 

“Batman has a black one!  We match!” He would say proudly.  The league members ‘oohed’ and ‘aahed’ at the appropriate times as he showed them.

 

Finally he came to Barry and Hal, “Hi Flash, Hi Green Lantern!  Look!  Look at my ring!”

 

“That’s nothing kid!”  Hal uncrossed his arms and showed Robin his fist with his Lantern ring, “Check this out.”

 

“Wooaah!” Dick exclaimed, stars in his eyes even though he’d seen the lantern ring before.

 

But if Green Lantern had a ring then…

 

“Do you have a ring Flash?” Dick asked curiously.

 

“As a matter of fact I do.” He showed it to Dick.

 

Little Robin looked back and forth between them, “Are you married?” He asked innocently.

 

“W-What?!” they shouted in unison.

 

“We’re not married!” Hal exclaimed loud enough for all the Justice League to hear.

 

“We- W-Why would you think that?” Barry asked baffled.

 

Dick is confused by their reaction, “Both of you have rings and you love each other very much right?  You’re always hanging out with each other.”

 

“Yeah I mean we’re f-friends-”  Barry tries to correct nervously.

 

“And you have matching rings.” Dick added.

 

“They don’t match!” Hal exclaimed causing Dick to jump a little.

 

“So… you don’t love each other?” he asks confused.

 

“No… I mean we do but…” Barry trails off not really knowing how to explain anything to a little kid about the mechanics of marriage, “But that’s not how it works Robin.”

 

“But… me and Batman are married.”  He tells them with a pout, “We have matching rings!”

 

The league is stunned.  They all look from the small boy to Batman.

 

Bruce is expressionless but inside he is screaming.  

 

“Oh. OH!” he couldn’t believe he hadn’t caught on sooner.  He ushers the very confused little boy out of the room as everyone watches.

\--

“Dick,” Bruce tells the little confused child in a serious voice, “We’re not married.”

 

They’re back in the manor now.  The confusion on Dick’s face increased.  Bruce took off the ring and gave it back to Dick.  This action seemed to shock the boy and his confusion quickly turned to sorrow as tears begin to fall out of his eyes stunning the Bat.

 

“B-B-B-but… but…” Dick mumbles not wanting to take back the ring, “We have to be married.” He cries.

 

“Dick, It’s okay.”  Bruce croons reaching out to hold the his hand and places the ring in them, “Dick, It’s okay.” he repeats.

 

The little boy shakes his head no, “Was I bad?” He asks brokenly.

 

“No!” Bruce has no idea where this is coming from!, “Why would you say that?  You’re such a good kid Dick.”

 

“Then why don’t you love me?” Dick asks covering his eyes with his palms.

 

Bruce quickly picks him up and holds him close, cradling the boy in his arms.  The little boy is hysterical now, “Of course I love you.  Of course I do.  Why would you question that?”

 

Dick cries into Bruce’s nice shirt and scrunches it up with his small yet strong hands but Bruce doesn’t care about that, “Liar!  If you loved me you would marry me!”  Dick cries.

 

“What?” Bruce asks.  He was just so confused.

 

“I love you the most!  The MOSTEST in the whole world!” Dick confessed, “That’s why we have to be married Bruce!  I love you the most!  but- but… you don’t want to marry me!”

 

“Dick-” Bruce was about to say but once Dick started on he continued his drawn out explanation.

 

“I love you the most in the world!  The whole world!  The world is biiig but I love you!  Do you know how many people are in the world Bruce?! like a bajillion people!  The TV said you marry the one you love mostest MOSTEST in the world.  THE WORLD!  You wear rings so that everyone KNOWS Bruce!  So they KNOW that we love each other the MOST!  But you- you said we aren’t married!  You don’t want my ring!  You don’t love me anymore!  You don-”

 

“SHHH!!!” Bruce hugs the boy and pulls him to his chest so that his voice was muffled.  He’d heard enough.  After a moment of rocking the boy in his arms to calm him down he let up.

 

He looked him in the eyes, “My turn to talk okay?”

 

Dick nodded.

 

“I love you so much Dick.” He started off, “We don’t have to be married to love each other okay?”  He waits until Dick nods in understanding once more.

 

“You’re right, being married does mean that those people have made a vow to each other because they love each other… the most, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t also love each other.  There are a lot of different kinds of love Dick.  Marriage… is for when you’re older.  You’re still a kid.  You don’t have to worry about marriage for a long time okay?” Bruce tries his best to explain in the simplest terms possible.

 

Dick nods again and hugs Bruce very close, when they stop Dick contemplates, “So when I’m older can I marry you?” He asks.

 

“You can marry the person you love the most when you’re older.”  Bruce answers.

 

Dick shakes his head vehemently no, “I love you!  I love you the most!”

 

Bruce sighs but decides to let it go, “When you’re older you can decide who you want to marry then.  Okay?”

 

Dick’s lips purse, “Okay.” he tells him resigned.

 

“Okay.” Bruce agrees, “Now let’s go get some ice cream.”

 

“Ice cream!”  the little Robin shouts jumping out of Bruce’s arms and out the door as if ice cream had just made everything all better again.

 

Bruce watches him go and sighs deeply exhausted.  Dick could really wear him out sometimes.

 

Suddenly Dick’s head pops back in, “I forgot!” Dick tells him cutely, his mouth in a little ‘o’ shape.

 

He runs up to Bruce and motions with his hand for him to bend down.

 

Bruce does, and that’s when little Dick gives him a chaste peck on the lips before running back out the door.

 

“I love you!” he laughs, “I love you but we’re not married!”

  
Bruce follows him to the car.


	4. Playing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick playing with some league members and getting them all in trouble with the Bats

“Flaaaaaash!” Dick called.

 

Barry zoomed over, “What is it little dude?” He asks as Dick jumps from Superman’s arms into his.

 

“Where’s Green Lantern?  Let’s play that game we played before!  Remember?!” Dick asked eagerly.

 

“Someone call my name?” Hal asked smirking.

 

“Yes!!!  Do the thing!  The thing you did last time!” Dick told him jumping out of Barry’s arms and onto the floor.

 

“You mean this?”  Hal conjured up a sphere surrounding the small boy.

 

“Yes yes yes!” Dick shouted.  His smile so wide on his face Barry thought his face might split.

 

“Flash push me!” He said eagerly.

 

“Okay okay.” Barry sped up pushing the ball around and around in a large circle.  They could hear the little boy manically laughing.

 

When he finally stopped Hal also took down the sphere.  The small boy is laughing as he tried to walk straight and fails miserably falling to the floor.  He quickly gave up on walking and rolled around on the floor aimlessly.

 

He ended up laying on his stomach, his head resting in his hands as he swings his legs back and forth playfully humming.  

 

Just then Superman walked into the room.

 

“Superman Superman!  Can you play with me?!”  Dick asked.

 

“Figures.” Hal rolled his eyes as Barry rushed to his side, “The kid loves ‘Supe’s.”

 

“Jealous?” Barry asked amused.  At first Hal didn’t even care about Dick, didn’t want him around even because he was just a kid, but of course no one could resist Dick’s adorable charm.  Barry found it all rather hilarious.

 

“Throw me higher!!!” Dick squealed giggling as he was caught by Clark, “Higher! HIGHER!”

 

Clark complied throwing the boy farther and farther up into the air until he reached a good 10 feet in the air.

 

“Are you sure you want to go higher?” Clark smirked impressed the boy seemed to really enjoy being thrown in the air that high.

 

“ROBIN!” Bruce shouted, as he walked in and his small child was 12 feet in the air.

 

Bruce stiffened as Dick fell back down and into Clark’s arms.

 

Bruce grumbled as he quickly made his way over to them and plucked Dick out of his arms in a quick swift motion.  He gave Clark a glare.  He leaves Dick with them for 15 minutes and this happens?

 

“Superman what do you think you’re doing?” He asked in his gravelly voice.  

 

Clark seems at a loss for words so Dick speaks up.

 

“B, we were just playing.”  Little Robin shifts himself in Bruce’s arms trying to get right in front of Bruce’s face which was fixed on glaring at Clark.

 

Dick didn’t like this at all and so he put his face right in Bruce's face so that he could only see him.  He brings his hands up and squishes Bruce’s cheeks together, cutely trying to deform his frown.

 

“No problem!  No problem!  Just playing!  I’ve jumped off things higher than that you know B!” Dick tells him sweetly, “No worries!”

 

Bruce wanted to argue back that Dick always had a grapple gun with him or some way to control the way he was falling but by being thrown he didn’t have any control and could have easily fallen and hurt himself… but at the same time he was being thrown and caught by Superman… Bruce knew he was being unreasonably angry but couldn’t help it.  It really was unnecessary risk... but then again maybe it wasn't.

 

Bruce sighed and Dick smiled at him.

 

“No problem?” Dick asked.

 

“No problem.” Bruce gave in with a little smile.

 

“Yay!” Dick yelled throwing his arms up in the air ecstatically enjoyed that he had solved Bruce’s sad face problem.

 

“Green Lantern!” Dick called moving on, he still wanted to have fun.  He was waving him over as he was still in Bruce’s arms, “Let’s play that one game we played!  Remember?! Let’s play catch! Catch!”

 

Hal walked over looking nervous, “Heh, maybe next time Robin.” he told him.

 

“Awww!” Dick moaned exaggeratedly.

 

“Catch?  There aren’t any balls around here.”  Bruce asked, eyebrow raised.

 

“Yeah!  I'M the ball!  Flash goes really really fast and then throws like WHOOOSH really really far into Green Lanterns big green glove and I go FWWWP! And then Green Lantern throws me like Paw really hard! and Flash catches me and we do it over and over again!” Dick explains, his arms motioning emphatically to explain his story.

  
Bruce looks up to glare at the two but the room is now empty of the other superheroes.  He watched as Green Lantern just made his way out the door as quickly as he could before he got a lecture from the Bat’s about his precious son and safety measures.


	5. Cuppy Cake + Gwiyomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick performing for the Justice League

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick singing cute little kid songs. I needed this.

Songs featured:

[ The Cuppy Cake song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZCIIi3t6zM)

[Gwiyomi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtAjjYwwopU) another example of [Gwiyomi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUsIRL-m3qM) and a guy doing [Gwiyomi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGg2tFsTLkU)

(I don't know how much non-asian's or people who aren't into asian things know about this song but it was REALLY big a few years ago.  Gwiyomi is basically like being very cute, like 'look at me i'm cute!' but in just such a cute way.  EVERYONE was doing it.  Yeah us asians just like horribly cute things *shrugs* I just thought Baby Dick Grayson has to do gwiyomi)  

\---

 

This will be the very first performance Dick is putting on for his father’s team the Justice League.  Dick has been very seriously practicing his choreography but also very secretly, not wanting Bruce to have a sneak peak.

 

At school Dick has a very enthusiastic teacher.  She’s nice and she teaches the kids korean words sometimes.  Recently she’s been teaching them the moves to a song and Dick loves it so much!

 

He really wants to show everyone.  He even brought his little guitar that Bruce had bought him.

 

“You’re not going to do anything dangerous right?”  Bruce asks.

 

Dick shakes his head, “Of course not B!” he says with a toothy grin.  Bruce can’t argue with the little boy, “You brought the camcorder?!”

 

Bruce nodded, “Alfred would be devastated if he didn’t get to see it.”

 

Dick was about to say he could do it at home for alfred too but decided it was important to get it on video, especially so he could watch himself and improve, “Okay!”

 

Dick puts his miniature jukebox on the large table in the conference room.  The seats that usually surrounded the table were put off to one side facing the table as if it were a stage, and essentially it was today.

 

Bruce is in the front row with his camcorder out.

 

“Psh check out batdad.” Hal whispers to Barry laughing.

 

Bruce glares at him with little effect.

 

“I think it’s sweet.” says Barry apologetically.

 

“Me too.” Wonder Woman sits next to Batman and gives him a smile, “Robin’s not going to be this age forever.”

 

Bruce just grunts.  

 

Now that everyone is seated Dick starts by flipping onto the table, a huge smile on his face.

 

“Thank you all for coming!”  He makes a big show of it, almost imitating a circus announcer.  Everyone is already clapping for him.

 

“I have two songs to sing for you today!” he puts up two fingers, “Please wait until after the performance to applause!” A sentence that Dick had heard at every circus show he’s been to.  Bruce can’t help but smile at that.

 

“Announcing Cuppy Cake sang by Robin!” He says as he clicks a button on the jukebox.  It starts to immediately play a song that sounded like a child’s music box.

Dick holds his mike with both hands as he sways to the music but when he starts singing Bruce see’s that he actually does have some choreo for this song.  He points towards the crowd, or maybe the camera, or was it towards Bruce? and smiles tilting his head as his knees bounce in time with the song,  

 

_“You're my honeybunch, sugar plum_

_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin_

_You're my sweetie pie”_

 

Dick does a sweeping point towards the entire crowd now as he winks and Bruce wonder’s who in the world taught him how to do that.  Then he brings his hand to his heart clutching it into a fist and twists his torso scrunching up his face in an adorable pout as he sings.

 

_“You're my cuppycake, gumdrop_

_Snoogums, boogums, you're”_

 

He makes a circle with his pointer finger and thumb, the rest of his fingers splayed out.  Dick moves his hands in a circular motion until it reaches his eye and he looks through it and winks as he sings the next line.

 

_“The apple of my eye”_

 

Somehow holding the mike to his body with his arm Dick is able to make a heart with his hands exaggeratedly step and sway to his right and left.

 

_“And I love you so_

_And I want you to know”_

 

Dick then steps in time with the music bringing himself back upright and stepping into one place and then pointing at his chest where his own heart would be.

 

_“That I'll always be right here”_

 

Dick goes back to holding the mike with both hands and swaying.

 

_“And I want to sing_

_Sweet songs to you_

_Because you.. are... so... dear…”_

 

The music ends and there is a moment of silence before the Justice League bursts out in applause and cheers.

 

Dick looks at Bruce who was still sitting down but was clapping.  He does a small nod and a smile which makes Dick ecstatically happy.  The boy is blushing now as he does a little bow.    

 

Dick quickly clips on a microphone onto his uniform so his hands would be free and when everyone settles Dick clears his voice, another thing that he’s seen announcers do, and then announces the next performance, “Next up Gwiyomi performed by Robin!”

 

He clicked the button for the song this time an upbeat melody and then Dick started singing… in a foreign language?

 

Korean.  Bruce had deduced.  This where he figured out how Dick knew how to do all these cute actions.  His elementary teacher Ms. Kim.

 

Dick of course knew all the words and did the actions to the whole song perfectly.

 

Dick lifted up his pointer finger on each hand and pointed at his cheeks.

 

_“1 plus 1 equals Gwiyomi”_

 

He put up two fingers on each hand and did bunny ears.

 

_“2 plus 2 equals Gwiyomi”_

 

He put his index finger and thumb together, splaying out the rest of his fingers again and then did a circular motion around his cheeks.

 

_“3 plus 3 equals Gwiyomi”_

 

He put up four fingers and then framed the bottom of his face bringing his fingers down into a “V” shape.

 

_“4 plus 4 equals Gwiyomi”_

 

Then he put up five fingers and made a heart with his hands that he moved around in a circular motion.

 

_“5 plus 5 equals Gwiyomi”_

 

Lastly he put up five fingers on one hand and his thumb on the other and kissed each finger, the thumb being the last as he turned that hand towards the audience with a cute thumbs up.

 

_“6 plus 6 equals *chu chu chu chu chu chu* (kissing noise) Gwiyomi_

_I’m Gwiyomi”_

 

Then afterwards he sang again but this time the music stops and he picks up his miniature guitar, strumming as he sings the lyrics.

 

“Thank you!” Dick shouts cheerfully at the end as he takes a final deep bow.

 

Another standing ovation from the Justice League has Dick beaming even Bruce stood up for the small boy.  

 

“Great job Robin!” Superman exclaims and is that Green Lantern and Flash whooping and hollering?

 

“Amazing Robin, I didn’t know you could speak Korean.” Wonder Woman comments.

 

“I can’t really speak it but I can sing in it if I practice.” Dick tells her shrugging modestly as he jumps off stage.  He lands in Bruce’s arms.

 

“Be careful.  What if I dropped the camcorder?” Bruce lightly scolds.

 

Dick snuggles into his bat, “You wouldn’t.” he says in a light tone.

 

Bruce sighs and pats Dick’s back, “Good job, Robin.”

 

Dick blushes and hugs Batman tighter, so happy that he liked it.

 

“Hey Rob!  Come show us your moves to that second song again!”  Hal calls.  Dick pops up his head from Bruce’s chest and runs over to them excitedly.

 

The boy starts to explain the numbers and the actions excitedly.  Hal gets his phone out to take a video of the cute little boy.

Bruce lurks over, “What are you doing?” He asks protectively.

 

“What?  I’m taking a video.  You’re right Bats I should have recorded his dance it was hilarious and adorable!” Hal smiles.

 

Bruce glares at him and he gulps, “Okay maybe not?  Double standard much?”

 

“I’ll put his video in the Watchtowers files so anyone can watch it when they’re on site but none of you are permitted to take videos of Robin with them for security purposes.” Bruce tells him threateningly.

 

He doesn’t need Robin’s cuteness to go viral on the internet or something.  

 

Hal puts up his hands in surrender, “Okay okay you win.  Sheesh!” he goes back to talking with Robin who was still explaining the moves to the Flash.  They had already gotten to the 4th move.

 

Bruce couldn’t help but smile.  

 

“What’s so funny Batman?” Clark came up behind him, an eyebrow up.

 

“Nothing.” Bruce tells him.  He was just thinking that it would be hilarious to see some of the Justice League members do Gwiyomi.


End file.
